


Теперь, когда он вернулся

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: О возвращении Саске (в пятидесяти предложениях).





	Теперь, когда он вернулся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now That He's Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341235) by myfreudianslip. 



**№ 1. Утешение**  
Наруто, перепачканный кровью и злой, какое-то время глядит на него в упор, прежде чем броситься вперёд — быстро, быстрее, чем раньше, но всё же недостаточно, — Саске легко уклоняется от удара и уже готов отскочить метра на три… но Наруто вырос, и силы в нем не меньше, чем ярости — поэтому один из клонов умудряется перебить прыжок Саске; тот слышит громкое «С возвращением, сволочь!» за миг до падения на землю и почти улыбается, ощутив на губах пыль Конохи.

 **№ 2. Поцелуй**  
В госпитале Сакура касается его лба долгим прощальным поцелуем, а потом улыбается улыбкой взрослой женщины, которая наконец-то всё понимает, и чуть кивает в сторону Наруто, наблюдающего за ними от двери. 

**№ 3. Нежность**  
Наруто не хватает скрытности, и Саске постоянно ловит на себе его взгляды — тяжёлые, напряжённые, он усмехается в ответ — и Наруто тут же показывает язык; и только румянец, что ползёт по шее вверх от ключиц, очень нежен.

 **№ 4. Боль**  
Сны опалены агонией, и когда Наруто говорит «Саске, их больше нет», тот не рассказывает, что видит их ещё живыми каждую ночь.

 **№ 5. Картошка**  
— Не помидоры, картошку! — кричит Наруто, ослепительный и смешной в своем оранжевом фартуке, объясняя Саске, что нужно набираться сил: — Потому что сейчас ты слабее девчонки, кретин!

 **№ 6. Дождь**  
— Ты похож на мокрую кошку, — говорит Наруто, когда восемь его клонов наконец ловят Саске в подобие мертвой хватки, и с коварной улыбкой наклоняется, чтобы слизнуть воду с его ладони. 

**№ 7. Шоколад**  
Наруто появляется у него на пороге в День Святого Валентина, требуя завтрак, обед и ужин, потому что предатель Саске или нет, девушкам Конохи это глубоко безразлично. 

**№ 8. Счастье**  
— Теперь я знаю, что это, — говорит Наруто Хинате, и случайно подслушавший Саске видит, как та улыбается; в улыбке есть толика грусти. 

**№ 9. Телефон**  
У Наруто громкий и пронзительный голос, порой он звучит в ушах Саске, даже когда этот идиот на миссии; это заставляет Саске задуматься — неужели в конечном итоге он всё-таки сходит с ума.

 **№ 10. Уши**  
— Используй их, — возмущается Сакура, в пятый раз посреди разговора поймав Саске на том, что тот увлеченно следит за исчезновением рамена во рту Наруто.

 **№ 11. Имя**  
Теперь Саске знает — лучше всего оно звучит, тихо слетая во сне с губ Наруто.

 **№ 12. Чувственность**  
Наруто медленно проводит пальцем по трещине на его старом хитае; стыдно признаться, но член Саске ни на что раньше так бурно не реагировал.

 **№ 13. Смерть**  
Смерть — не более чем иллюзия : когда Саске спит, они все возвращаются.

 **№ 14. Секс**  
Лишь для того, чтоб понять, есть ли ещё хоть малейший шанс спастись, Саске иногда пытается вспомнить тепло тела Сакуры или очертания груди Карин; но когда в ладонь брызжет белым и тёплым, становится ясно — это сражение безнадежно. 

**№ 15. Прикосновение**  
Первая попытка проявить инициативу выходит неуклюжей: Наруто как раз отворачивается, и Саске инстинктивно, без малейших раздумий бросается за ним, хватает за локоть, горячий и костлявый — и замирает, завороженный контрастом оттенков кожи, света и тени, пыла и бессилия, почти забыв, ради чего, наконец, сбросил маску. 

**№ 16. Слабость**  
— Слабак, — Наруто закатывает глаза и высвобождает локоть из его пальцев.

 **№ 17. Лохмотья**  
Его стиль одежды можно назвать эклектичным, но за аккуратностью Саске строго следит; и быстро забывает о ней, когда Наруто, обругав покрой рубашки, с рычанием сдирает её с его плеч.

 **№ 18. Скорость**  
Саске карабкался в горы, летал над лесами и равнинами, сражался с водоворотами… он пережил много и мало на что реагирует; но Наруто касается губами его шеи, груди, члена, Наруто дышит — нет, задыхается, — так близко, поглощая весь воздух в комнате своим рвением, и Саске, который презирает уговоры, неожиданно для себя самого дёргает придурка за прядь волос и говорит: «Притормози, блин. Я никуда не сбегу».

 **№ 19. Ветер**  
Позже дыхание Наруто ласкает его ухо, и Саске, убаюканный, засыпает.

 **№ 20. Воля**  
Проснувшись наутро в клетке рук Наруто, Саске думает, что значимость свободы, возможно, преувеличена.

 **№ 21. Жизнь**  
Дыхание Наруто на его губах влажное, неровное и отчаянное; Саске вбирает его в себя и наслаждается вкусом жизни.

 **№ 22. Ревность**  
— Я сегодня сказал Хинате, что ничего не получится, — говорит Наруто почти печально; Саске спокойно отхлёбывает чай и пытается вложить все свое безразличие к новости в одно-единственное равнодушное пожимание плечами.

 **№ 23. Руки**  
Ими можно делать невероятное множество вещей; «Блин! — говорит Наруто, и затем: — Ничего себе!»

 **№ 24. Мелочи**  
Саске никогда не любил вдаваться в детали, важнее всего была конечная цель; но когда Наруто дразнит его язык своим, касается нёба, очерчивает контур губ, а потом начинает всё заново, будто никак не может насытиться, Саске приходит к выводу, что иногда мелочи достойны внимания.

 **№ 25. Преданность**  
Саске зажигает палочки благовоний у семейного алтаря и вспоминает, с каким трепетом Наруто касался губами его пальцев всего лишь час назад.

 **№ 26. Постоянство**  
Когда Наруто промахивается под столом и вместо ноги Саске задевает ногу Сакуры, та произносит с улыбкой: «Хоть что-то в этом мире неизменно», а потом припечатывает его ступню каблуком.

 **№ 27. Кровь**  
Всего лишь мазок красным по белой коже под рёбрами, совсем пустяк, Саске доставалось и посильнее — намного, намного сильнее, но Наруто закатывает глаза, просит не строить из себя героя и подходит ближе, чтобы наложить повязку.

 **№ 28. Болезнь**  
Отличное здоровье — обычно фирменный знак, основа выживания и силы; но Саске знает, что такое болезнь: она крадётся по краю сознания, темная и зловещая, собирается в гнилостно-теплый, вонючий комок на дне желудка и постепенно застывает, начиная походить на тускло-красный глаз.

 **№ 29. Музыка**  
Он прислушивается к мелодичному похрапыванию Наруто — пока не осознаёт, что занимается глупостями, и не выпихивает его с кровати.

 **№ 30. Звезда**  
— Она не меняется, — Наруто указывает на что-то в небе, Саске плевать, на что именно; но потом Наруто добавляет: — Так же, как ты, — и Саске давится горьким смешком.

 **№ 31. Дом**  
— Так вы что, ребята, теперь вместе живете, а то я уже перестал понимать, чья это квартира?

 **№ 32. Замешательство**  
— Кто гей? — вопрошает Наруто, в замешательстве хмуря бровь. 

**№ 33. Страх**  
Слишком много ещё дел не завершено, слишком много ответов не получено, но поздно снова рвать все связи — он уже почти позволил себя приковать; и уже есть рядом люди, которых не получится опять отшвырнуть, как сброшенную одежду — теперь они держатся крепче, и от этой мёртвой хватки у него перехватывает дыхание, кружится голова и во рту появляется резкий привкус страха, который Саске ненавидит.

 **№ 34. Гром и молнии**  
— …И тогда Саске заорал и активировал этот свой Чидори, — завершает Конохомару свой рассказ перед группкой удивлённых чуунинов, что собрались на крыльце учиховского дома над безжизненно распростёртым Наруто; в кулаке у того зажаты жалкие остатки костюма горничной.

 **№ 35. Узы**  
Саске недовольно рычит в ответ на очередную речь Наруто о важности связующих уз и мысленно решает подарить ему на следующий день рождения наручники.

 **№ 36. Рынок**  
— Я не дурю! — протестует Наруто и с силой тянет его за руку. — Тебе и правда нужно купить пару вещей, твои фиолетовые шмотки — полный отстой!

 **№ 37. Технологии**  
Оно длинное и толстое, да ещё с кнопкой, и, передавая его Саске, Какаши подмигивает единственным видимым глазом; Саске чуть не роняет устройство на пол, когда то начинает вибрировать прямо у него в руках.

 **№ 38. Подарок**  
Хината дарит Наруто флаер на бесплатный обед в «Ичираку», и Саске приходится бороться с собой, чтобы не разорвать дурацкую полоску бумаги и не скормить её псу Инузуки.

 **№ 39. Улыбка**  
— От этого не умирают, — серьёзно говорит Сакура.

 **№ 40. Невинность**  
— Ты что-то хотел? — спрашивает он очень сдержанно, когда Наруто выходит из ванной, мокрый, голый, со стоящим членом, практически падает к нему на колени и впивается губами в мочку уха.

 **№ 41. Окончание**  
— С годовщиной! — орёт Наруто ему на ухо и, получив кунаем под рёбра, с хихиканьем исчезает в клубах дыма.

 **№ 42. Облака**  
«Они их прячут», — думает Саске ясными летними днями, испытующе вглядываясь в лазурную глубину. 

**№ 43. Небо**  
Полёт в бездонном небе не производит на него ни малейшего впечатления: те же ощущения можно испытать, затратив куда меньше усилий — достаточно заглянуть в глаза Наруто (но он этого не делает, потому что придурок тут же наглеет).

 **№ 44. Рай**  
Годы, потраченные на месть и поиски разумных ответов, как и предполагаемая передышка, которая так и не наступила, помогли Саске понять: рай — это просто стимул…

 **№ 45. Ад**  
…А ад — это план про запас.

 **№ 46. Приливы**  
— Какие приливы? — в ужасе спрашивает Наруто. — Ты что, беременный?

 **№ 47. Луна**  
— Разве можно поверить, что весь ее свет — отражённый? — спрашивает Наруто почти зачарованно, а Саске бросает взгляд на отражение в зеркале: перепутавшиеся руки и ноги, смятые простыни, сплетённые пальцы, и думает — да, наверное, можно. 

**№ 48. Волны**  
Дни набегают убаюкивающими волнами, намывают слои воспоминаний, обволакивают иллюзорным покоем, и Саске невольно хочется удержаться на плаву, хоть ненадолго, пока не взвился в воздух красный флаг штормового предупреждения.

 **№ 49. Волосы**  
«Хоть и похожи на нимб, но точно принадлежат человеку», — думает Саске, вдыхая запах шампуня и ветра.

 **№ 50. Сверхновая**  
Саске знает, что нелогично сравнивать Наруто со взрывами сверхновых и прочей астрономией, не говоря уж о том, что это ужасно пошло; он и не сравнивает — но потом Наруто вваливается в спальню после трёх часов и шестнадцати минут (никто не считал!) отсутствия и орёт: «Ты такой мудак, просто понятия не имею, за что я тебя люблю, ты полный кретин!», — и Саске думает, что логика здесь совсем ни при чём.


End file.
